Prank Of Dissonance
by El Dreadful Reaper
Summary: Pranks can be fun but sometimes, it goes too far and has catastrophic results... What if you are being hunted down by the person you pulled a prank on, but what if she's dead?
1. Accident

**Reaper: Assalamu alaikum minna… New one.**

**Disclaimer: I suck at writing and Inazuma Eleven™ belongs to the- DRD REAPER™ And Dreadful Corp LTD™.**

* * *

**Broken heart**

**Chapter 1: Planned Accident**

Few years later, after FFI, everyone was living their lives. Some became professional soccer players. Some of them started working at random at random places. Fuyuka, Fudou and some more of their friends started working at a garments factory.

Between works, Fuyuka had developed a little bit of a crush for her coworker, Fudou. She didn't express it though, but she loved Fudou from the inside of her heart. But the feeling was not mutual. Some of their friends found out. They started having the wrong idea. They got the idea of setting up a prank and break the heart of this sweet, simple and innocent girl.

One day, it was an ordinary workday for Fuyuka. She came to her workplace like usual and approached her locker to put her purse. When she opened the locker a strange letter with a sweet fragrance dropped out of nowhere. There was also a teddy bear with it.

She opened it and began to read it -

_My dear Fuyupe-chan,_

_I noticed. You love me from the deepest corner of your heart. I just wanted to tell you, that I feel the same way for you… I love you…_

_Fudou_

She was surprised to receive the letter. She tough that she was dreaming. But she was not. Fudou passing by gave a sweet and unnatural smile at her. She blushed and quickly stuffed the letter and teddy back inside the locker before anybody saw.

Fudou signaled Tsunami, Endou, Natsumi, Sakuma and Fubuki that their plan worked.

Finishing work, when Fuyuka approached her locker again, she found another letter. This one saying – _Meet me at my place, at 9._

Fuyuka, once again got overwhelmed with joy. Her shiny eyes and the background turned sparkly.

* * *

She retuned home quickly and got dressed and left for Fudou's place.

It was very dark at Fudou's house. She began walking around Fudou's huge house and she found the room. There was a table. Some very colorful candles were lit. on a chair, a bald figure was sitting was sitting and ring case was in front of him.

Fuyuka kissed Fudou's shiny head and immediately-

**BANG!**

His head fell on the table. Fuyuka got scared and started crying.

Then the lights turned on. Everybody came out of their hiding place laughing.

"Haha… She fell for it." Squealed Fubuki

"Yeah the bitch fell for it." Squealed Natsumi.

The thing she had mistaken as Fudou was actually a mannequin and it was a joke.

"Guys that was not funny." Objected Fuyuka.

"No it wasn't… it was hilarious." Said Sakuma.

"I hate you people… I'm leaving."

"Don't leave yet honey." –said Fudou and grabbed Fuyuka's arm when suddenly Fuyuka slipped on the banana peel that Endou threw at her and-

**BANG!**

She slipped and her head landed on the table and she fell unconscious.

She was bleeding from her head severely.

"OH SHIT, SHE'S DEAD. WADDA HELL DO WE DO NOW?!" screamed out Tsunami.

"I say we bury her!" exclaimed Natsumi.

"oww… I wanted to have some fun with her." Added Fudou.

"Now is not the time for that, let's take care of her." –squealed Natsumi like a pig.

She wasn't dead. She was just unconscious.

Yet they took her to an old cemetery and buried her when she was only half-dead.

* * *

**Hey how ya'll like it? Should I continue?**


	2. Awakening

**Assalamu Alaikum minna.**

**Fudou (badasse always dies), Tsunami (don't know), Endou (sending message), Natsumi (devil's assistant), Sakuma (IDK), Fubuki (for fun) And Gouenji (revenge).**

**May contain mild language.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Awakening**

Several days have passed since the 'accident' had happened. Everybody had forgotten about Fuyuka. They were acting like as if nothing had happened. They told the owner of the place that Fuyuka found another job, which pays more so she had shifted there and she won't be coming back here ever again.

But still, the fear of what they did had conquered their hearts and they left their work one by one. But Fudou decided to stay there along with Natsumi, who was going to quit on that antedate.

The night. Just one week after it had happened.

The night that everyone was going to remember for all eternity.

A same night, cold and misty like the other one.

Natsumi was leaving from work. All the other workers had left from there earlier but something kept Natsumi from leaving. Something like a mysterious force.

As she finished work and approached her locker to get her things, she noticed something uncanny. The security device of the locker had gone frozen. So she had to use the old-fashioned way of opening the lock, which is by using her key.

She got her stuff from her locker and as she was walking towards the exit, she saw Fuyuka's locker's door was shaking, so she proceeded towards it.

As soon as she opened the locker, a doll, covered in blood dropped from the locker. The doll looked like… **FUYUKA**.

The blood was coming from a crack in its head.

Then suddenly, it's head exploded into a million bits and a piece of paper come out of it.

Natsumi was horrified and scared. She took her time when opening message. She began to read it.

_Even though you never considered me as a friend, but I liked you in spite of they way you were. _

Natsumi turned the paper around and found a horrifying message: **_NOW IS THE TIME TO GO TO YOUR MOMMA'S, NATSU-CHAN_**_!_

She dropped the letter out of fear and felt something come near her from behind so she turned around and she found a mannequin.

By that time, the air suddenly turned chilly and Natsumi could see her breath. It was almost midnight.

She pushed a mannequin to a side and started walking towards the exit. But then, a mannequin holding scissors fell on her from nowhere. She tried to get up, but it was too heavy, heavier than usual. She managed to push the dolls off her and managed to stand up.

She noticed blood was dripping from somewhere. She was sweating like hell even though it suddenly turned very cold.

Some blood dripped on her nose form somewhere.

She tried to wipe the sweat of her forehead with a hanky. But found some blood.

She could not believe what had been going on.

Turns out that the blood was actually falling from her

And then she turned around and right then, a rope snagged her throat and took her mid-air.

Then the temperature started to drop more. It was so cold that, all the glasses on the windows got frozen.

Natsumi was struggling to keep her breath as the rope was getting tighter and tighter around her neck.

Then the thing happened which was supposed to happen.

A mysterious entity started appeared at the middle of the room where Natsumi was hanging.

The windows broke into pieces and the flashing light bulbs exploded.

Then the entity took the shape of Fuyuka. Dressed in white bridal clothes.

Natsumi's eyes shot opened seeing the familiar figure, which was before her. She was gasping for air before she tried to speak. And then-

"Hello, Natsu-chan. missed me?"

"HOW… HOW ARE YOU HERE, I SAW YOU DEAD! DEAD!" she was weaving.

"Fuyuka is dead. She was alive. You killed her. You and your friends killed her. WHY? WHY?!" then she started shaking Natsumi ferociously.

"Eh *cough* please *cough* forgive me!"

"FUCK YOU! YOU STUPID BITCH!"

"Plea-" she started asphyxiating.

"Let's have some fun with you now!" saying this, she made a scissor lying nearby transmitted into her hand.

"Admit that you are a bitch!"

"NO!"

"Bitch please!"

Saying this, she took the scissor in attack position and grabbed Natsumi's hand so tightly, that her nails pierced through her skin and made several holes into her bones.

And then… she started carving the letters B-I-T-C-H into her arm while Natsumi was screaming in agonizing pain.

"Pitiful."

Fuyuka went away from Natsumi. Her time had gone. She body hung there silently as the occasional breeze drifted through the windows and the sun was at the peak of rising.

* * *

**A/N: there is also an M rated version of this chapter. Anyone want it? It's written in Spanish...  
**


	3. Spanking the Monkey

**Fudou, ****_Tsunami_****, Endou, Sakuma, ****_Fubuki_****_ and Natsumi._**

**READ IF YOU DARE, I WILL NOT TELL YOU WHY!**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Spanking the monkey**

The next day, everybody came to do their job in their rightful positions. Tsunami was walking across this giant hall while chewing on some carrots. Where suddenly a bit of red liquid fell on his carrot. He yelled, "Dude, where did da ketchup cum from?" he even licked the red liquid thing and it was actually KETCHUP!

That's when he looked up and found… SPIDER-MAN, who was trying to eat a burger with tomato-based ketchup. He even talked to him.

"Hola senior."

"Yo webhead, how 'r ya here? Dis is Japan mac. Ain't you supposed to be in NY?"

"Oh nofink, just came ta knock-up le whore queen, Yagami. Man, she's awesome!"

"Ya did eh mac? Did ya git a taste on da house?"

"Ya moi did. Moi goin' now, take care mac. Adios amigo."

"Hoyo hoyo, nice cape and shreddies mac." He said as he waved him goodbye.

_"Eff you spidey, y r u so niggin lucky?"_ he thought as spider-man flew through the air-vent and ripped a part of his shiny cape and accidentally slipped off his super-hero shreddies. He picked they both up and put on the boxers of his favorite superheroe.

Sakuma heard him talking to someone, but he didn't see anyone so she asked him. No kidding, Sakuma was a girl, that's why he asked, or he would have not.

"Yo freddy, whoopee doing in dat girly knickers?" asked Sakuma with a very annoying girls voice.

"Dude, ya'll not believe moi, spidey, da webhead came here and laid a lot of spidey eggies inside Yagami. He even spoke in Spanish; he was wearing dis kool cape and undies! HE EVEN FLEW OUTTA DA VENT!"

"Ya, me no balieve you. Since when did da webhead wear undies and a cape? And since when he could fly?"

"Me, no believe it too, me thought is crazy nd dat is supermac but no, he told his name was Clark Devlin."

"Whhuut?! You dickhead, Clark Devlin is dat tuxedo guy, And Clark whoopee do is superman. Btw, it's Superman, not mac. Spiderman is Pete Parker."

"Whuut?!"

"Nay mate, you've bin spening wheeeyyy to much time on drugs, muchahco. Nay, now lit us 'aake ya'll home before up spill ur cohonies."

That's when another drop of ketchup fell, this time; it was from a gaint baloney sandwich. This time, everyone saw it. The got creeped out at its size. They decided to bring down the thingy.

What they saw in it filled them with horror and… gross-ness… They saw a tainted and bloody Natsumi, with shredded clothes, covered with some kind of a sweet-smelling yet sour-tasting liquid thingy.

* * *

They decided to leave the uncanny warehouse. They got jobs but nothing but laid-back jobs.

Endou and Fubuki got a job as a janitor in a college. Their shift was together. It was at the nighttime.

They came to work together. It was a very big mess in the biology lab because a kid kinda messed up while decapitating a dick-sucking squid.

It was a big bloody and fucked-up mess so Tsunami began wiping it but the stain was rough so he asked Fubuki to bring a bucket of water and tried to clean up the rest of the room.

While doing it, he could not shake off the feeling that he was being watch. There was this weird mannequin, which was used to learn human anatomy was creeping him out.

For a moment there, he almost thought that it moved. He tried to sake it off and then the air mysteriously started getting cold. He could see his breath. And then suddenly with a loud noise and all the glass containers in the classroom suddenly exploded. The cold was unbearable. Tsunami screamed for Fubuki to ask him if the air conditioner was okay or not.

Then suddenly WHOOOPIE DOO!

He felt a hand on his shoulder. He quickly looked behind him and found the doll was gone. He scanned everything but the doll was nowhere to be found. Then suddenly he felt a very cold set of lips on his cheeks. He jumped and found the doll thingy which was now lively. The suddenly the doll turned into a Fuyuka thing. Almost human, better than human but kinda limpid.

Tsunami drooled at the sight he saw before him. He was demonstrating Sir Einstein's 'Theory of' Relativity' ya know a part of the theory which says the huge objects can bend the path of vision.

Then the Fuyuka thingy went stepped near him and gave him a… SLAP. Despite the fact that it looked really feeble, it actually cracked Tsunami's skull in a million pieces. And then, she said said, "What are you lookin' at, you dick-head? Doesn't mean that I am a ghost without clothes, doesn't mean that you can feast ur eyes at me like that. For that, I cancel my idea of forgiving you."

And then horror struck as the room got stained with blood as the Fuyuka thingy ripped out *something* out of Tsunami.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHH! OH GOD! OH GOD! MY * MY *s!" He screamed as he splattered himself and the room blood and * and lastly, fell unconscious.

Fubuki arrived by then. He also kinda got scared after seeing the sight before him. And he almost wet himself.

Then Fuyuka said with a intimidating voice, "What are you looking at, you ass-hole?!" Then she approached him, and gave him a kiss.

Then Fubuki started bleeding, first out of the mouth and then, out of random parts. And then the impossible happened.

Fubuki… Turned into blood… he turned completely liquid. Bones, flesh, etc… Everything but his monkey turned into liquid. His copper lay there like pole or something.

Fuyuka released the doll realizing that her work here is done and then a light appeared. A very big one. She didn't go into it. She still decided to roam the earth. Like a cursed being without a body.

* * *

That night, when Endou was going out of town, he saw a woman standing in the middle of the road. He tried pulling the brakes of his car but he failed and ran over her. But when he got off to check, there was no one.

* * *

**I did the messed up speeches on purpose. The only spelling errors in dialogues are intended. **

**Sorry of those lines, I am feeling a bit messed-up after accidentally reading that pokemon fanfic whose link someone shared on our FB group. CURSE YOU DUDE WITH TAIWANESE NAME BADGE!**

**The might be another 2 or 3 episodes and in the second episode, someone (me and someone's OC) will make an appearance. **

**There are sooo little number of stories where Fuyuka is the Main character let alone a badass killer. **

**One interesting one where Fuyuka was the main character I found was "MystiqueOblivionArcanum" by one of my best friends Saigyouji.**

**See ya'll later.**

**Thanks for your reviews on the other chapters and this one.**


End file.
